Karl's Stormwrack Campaign Wiki
Welcome to the Karl's World Sailors Campaign Wiki A Wiki for use of the players and GM of KarlGreyJedi's Pirate RPG based on the Dungeons & Dragon's 5th edition game system created by Wizards of the Coast. Notes for New Players Timeline: Curse Timeline World Timeline Cast of Characters Players (please correct spelling as need be): Captain Edison Trent Aiel Incuyndios Brandt Deimos Mein-Tao ............................... Dahara Glorbik Kerrenna (origin another dimension) The Traveler (origin another dimension) Tomoko Crew (in order of rank, currently out of order): Captain Edison Trent First Mate Mirabelle Venryn Mel the Drunkard (Quartermaster) Karl Sabe (Weapon's Master) Trevor (Boatswain) Cross (Pilot) Doctor Anwei (Ship's Surgeon) Jasper Jiras (Ship's carpenter, Wood Wizard) Deimos (Ship's Boy) Mein-Tao (Land Infantry Leader) Aiel (Head Ship's Mage) Naex (Ship's Mage, Scout, Scholar) Wen Wei (Ship's Mage) Jaques (Chef) Dwayne the Dwarf (Infantry, Scout) Hai-Yu (Infantry, Scout) Aguni Kazuo (Infantry) Brandt (infantry) Yanka (Infantry) Zhan Yun (Infantry) Belinda Morris (Ship's Medic) Thorin (Belinda's bodyguard, Infantry) Gary (Crew) The Lucky Man (Crew) Lyra (Drow Representative, Scout) Lola the Acrobat (Britannia Representative, Crew) Other (in order of Influence): Freeport':'' Govenor Rhineland Captain Steggs Master Gylwin (Tavern Owner/Fence, Freeport) Madame Lee' (Brothel owner, Freeport) Brother Santiago (Priest, Freeport) Gok ("Businessman", Freeport) Garla (Alchemist, Freeport) Thomas (Mavrick's Life Partner, Freeport) ''Newcrest''' (Port 1): Tobin O'Danley (Crime Boss) Lewin O'Danley (son of Tobin) Merin the Accountant (Employee of Tobin) Monty the Day Tripper (Druggie Gnome) Brother Roland (Keeper of the Dead) Brother Edrik (Healer) Silus (Archer Vigilante) The Librarian Tormin (Druggie, Husband) 'Yafdon' (Port 2):'' Brother Vodrin Millie Domina (Vampiress): ''Cuzcamet '' (Former Elven Capital): Elder Rothilion Rina (Elder's Second) Vulred (Head Scout) ''Marganda:'' Admiral Drushkin Governor Morris Bartrand the Barman Visal Blackknife (Vampire) Ruby the Rapscallion Liliana Tobias Jenny '''''The Swamp Lands: Elder High Chieftien Hagred Aesandoral Elder High Commander Haemir Phixisys Elder High Priest Orym Aezana Goren Zinhice (escaped Elven serial killer) Wade Thornheart (escaped "mad" Witch Doctor) Lizardfolk King Auknax ''Sailors and Other Travelers (Alphabetical):'' Captain Falloway Captain Oso "Reggie" aka Death The Witch The Capital of Britannia: Queen Arianna Arch-Mage Wysafir The Prophet Snow-Elf Priest Brother Benson "The Cheerful" Mr. Badger Mr. Fox The Great Mambara Deceased: Captain Charles Raybourne First Mate Yargash Patrick (Prince of Rats) James Mavrick Captain Doros Guardsman Alros Innocent Child Messenger Caleb Places and Maps Maps The Black Maverick Freeport Newcrest (Port 1): Yafdon (Port 2) Cuzcamet (Former Elven Capital): Marganda (Largest Port in Central Sea) Lore Factions: The Continent: Britannia Epron (Netherlands) Floren (France) Gérolstein (Germany) Stalia (Spain) The Central Seas: Freeport Pirate Alliance The Southern Elves The Far East: The Jinn Empire The North: The Norselands The Northern Elves Other: The Brotherhood The Children of Nerull The Drow Legends and Histories: The Ancient Elves The Southern Abyss The Winds The Dread Pirate The Outsiders Deities and Other Mysterious Beings: The Gods The Celestial Order The Fey The Raven Queen Angels of the Celestial Planes Demons of the Abyssal Planes Completed Quests / Crew Infamy Rating Infamy Quest Name: 2 Prison Break 5 Ravaging Raybourne 2 Mark of Nerull 3 The Partner 3 Rats! Why'd it Have to be Rats? 5 Meeting the Dread Pirate 1 First Kill 1 Driving Out the Warmth 2 Deals with O'Danley 1 Rescue of a Vigilante 2 The Depths of Darkness 1 Feeling Lucky 2 The House With No Door 1 He's a Demon 2 A Guide from Realms Beyond 3 Bargain with an Ancient One 1 Elemental Evolution 1 Stay in the Light 5 Blood and Sunken Stone 2 The Lizard Tribes 3 Her Majesty's Summons 2 The Great Mambara 2 City of Rats Total Infamy: 49 (Rank 4) Intel: The Multiverse: Deadlands (Supernatural Western) Dragon Age (Fantasy) Dreamweavers (Fantasy) Middle Earth (Fantasy) 1922: War of the Wraiths (Superhero) Other Universes Implied to Exist: Sword of Truth (Fantasy) Links to Related Wikis and Sites: Karl's Star Wars Campaign Karl's Deviant Art Collections https://savagepedia.wikispaces.com/ Wizard's Dice Roller Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse